


My Favorite Puppet - Yandere!Bill Cipher x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what to put as a summary. This is just a one-shot I wrote. I don't know if I'll make a second part or not though.</p><p>Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Puppet - Yandere!Bill Cipher x Reader

_“I’ll always be watching you, love”_  
  
Those words echoed through your mind as you tiredly lie in bed. The clock read three in the morning. Ever since the incident during Mabel’s sock puppet show, you had been seeing the dream demon everywhere in your dreams. He always floated in the back, never fully speaking or interacting with you. But he was there none the less.  
  
It wasn’t until a week ago, did he finally speak to you, saying those words that you already knew. Even though you knew about them, that still didn’t stop you from becoming ridden with fear and anxiety each night as you avoided sleep. You cast a glance to your side and looked at the many empty coffee cups that decorated your bedside table. You shook as you frantically looked around the room once you heard a familiar echoy laugh. You sat up, eyeing every dark corner of your room before you threw the covers to the side and stood.  
  
Your toes curled and your feet rose off the ground a little once they made contact with the cold surface of your wooden floorboards. Quickly you shuffled out the room and across the hall to the bathroom; you flipped the lights on and winced at the brightness. Quietly you closed the door and turned your attention to the mirror. Your nosed crinkled upwards while your lips drew back as you winced and sucked in a sharp breath at your appearance. The bags under your eyes stood out against your pale [Skin Color] skin.  
  
Your hair was knotted up and messed around. ‘ _Such a horrid appearance_ ’ you thought leaning forward and lightly touching your face with the tips of your cold fingers. Your eyes soon flickered over to the upper right when you thought you noticed a shine of gold. Turning your attention that way, you sighed in relief as you spotted nothing. Taking a step back you smiled a little before your lips started to twitch downwards as the color around you started to fade.  
  
‘ _No, no, no, no_ ’ you repeated in your mind over and over as you started to shake your head. Frantically you looked left and right watching as everything soon started to fall and crumbled away before long you were left in a black void. Nothing but pitch blackness, you couldn’t even see the floor underneath your feet.  
  
“Well, well, well, well, well. I finally have you my lovely [Symbol]” a familiar echoy voice said. You turned your head in the direction of the voice and expected to find that familiar golden triangle. But, instead you were met with a different sight. He stood at least two feet taller than you, his hair was messy and spiked in every which way.  
  
A top hat floated inches above the mass of golden locks. He wore a golden tail suit with a brick pattern design near the end of the sleeves, a white collar poked out from the top with a black bow. Black dress pants fell over black dress shoes while an eye patch covered his right eye as there were yellow stubble's on his chin. “B-Bill” you stuttered out, before a shivered raced up your spine as you listened to the clicking of the heels of his shoes against the nonexistent ground as he walked over to you. The noise that came from the black cane as it striked the ‘ground’ became nerve raking as well as it echoed loudly.  
  
His one visible golden eye stared at you, widely opened and shining brightly with deep madness that was coated over with possessiveness. “Hey [Symbol], haven’t seen ya in a while. How’s that not sleeping going for you?” he asked in a hyperactive voice that was too cheery for the look in his eye. You shook your head as your lips tugged downwards and your eyebrows furrowed. Sucking in a deep breath you straightened yourself out and glared up at the taller male.  
  
“What do you want, Cipher?” you seethed out as you tried to mask your fear. “And what’s with the get up?” you questioned as you eyed his body. The blond smirked as he placed his cane in front of him. He rested both gloved hands on it and leaned forward.  
  
“You like it, love? It’s something I’ve been working on for quite a while. Of course it’s still a little unstable but it’s coming along quite nicely” he said, as he spread his arms opened wide with a wide smile on his face before he span in a circle to showcase his vessel. You took a step back, though he gave such a cheerful appearance, he oozed with a dark aurora. “As for what I want, well I think you already know the answer to that” he said, that smile tugging back into a smirk as his voice deepened slightly and his eye flashed black.  
  
“No, I don’t know what you want” you stated bluntly which caused him to chuckle.  
  
“Come on, think about it [Symbol]” he said as he snapped his fingers and multiple versions of himself appeared all around you. “Who’s the one person that’s been following you since you entered this town? Who’s the one person you and those pine twins defeated? Who’s the one person that you tackled back during the play to save Pine Tree?” with each questioned that left his mouth, his voice would raise louder and louder as his eye turned black and his golden features started to turn red while his replica’s burst up into flames.  
  
Sweat started to build up on your forehead from the flames that licked around you. Your breathing became heavy as your knees started to feel weak. “I want to wake up now!” you cried out as you covered your ears and slid down to the ground. You clutched your eyes tightly shut as all went quiet and the flames disappeared. Through your hands that were placed over your ears, you heard a low chuckle that soon started to turn into loud laughter.  
  
Heavy chains started to wrap themselves around your body. They forced your arms away from your ears and to your side while they tilted your head backward so you looked upwards. You kept your eyes shut while you felt the heavy weight of the chains start to make your shoulder ache from the weight. You tensed up as you felt the tips of his gloved fingers brush against your chin and his warm breath on your face. “Open your eyes, [Symbol]” he breathed out.  
  
You hesitated at first before you cracked an eye opened before you opened them the rest of the way. You stared into the golden eye that stared back into your own orbs. Every muscle in your body was tense as you stared at the demon. “You know what, [Your Name]” Bill said, finally speaking your name as he grabbed a strand of your [Hair Color] hair and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
“What?” you strained out, your voice cracking as your [Skin Color] skin started to pale even more than it already was.  
  
“You’re my favorite puppet and this time I’m never letting you go” he breathed out before he pressed his lips roughly against yours. You struggled against him and the chains that bind you before your [Eye Color] eyes started to roll back into your head as your mind started to go fuzzy and your vision faded in and out. Before finally you fell forward as the last thing you heard was Bill’s malice filled laughter.

-Extended Ending-

Your mother woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She stood and turned it off, as she exited her room and made sure to be quiet as she passed by your room, not wanting to wake you up. Once she reached the bathroom door, she turned the knob and opened it, only to have it stop half way as if it had hit something. “What the…?” she mumbled as she raised an eyebrow at the light that streamed out of the small bathroom.  
  
She pushed hard against the door before she squeezed her way inside.  
  
She stopped; her body froze in place as she saw her only daughter sprawled across the bathroom floor. Her eyes widen with fear and worry as your [Hair Color] hair was sprawled out and your eyes were shut while your skin was deathly pale. There was light breathing which showed you were still alive. “[Your Name]” your mother breathed out in a horse voice as she dropped to the floor and grabbed your shoulders. She started to shake you lightly at first before her fear rose even more as she shook your body back and forth.  
  
“Sweetie, come on, wake up. This isn’t funny, please wake up” she cried out as she continued to shake you. She watched as your head limply rolled around each time she shook your body. She stopped, soon sobbing as she wrapped her arms around you and pressed your head against her chest.

-Time Skip-

Dipper and Mable rushed into the hospital, Stan following behind the two as they rushed over to the main desk. “Where’s [Full Name] room?” the twins cried out to the young nurse.  
  
“Uh” she said as she started to type something into the computer in front of her before telling the two the room number. As soon as she was finished the two brunettes once again rushed down the hallway and towards the elevator, leaving Stan behind. As they reached their destination they weaved past doctors and patients before they skidded to a stop in front of a hospital room. They rushed inside only to find your mother sobbing quietly as she sat beside your hospital bed. You lay on the hospital bed peacefully asleep with tubes and wires attached to you.  
  
“[Your Name]” Mable whispered as she walked towards the bed and placed a hand on your shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at how peacefully you slept.  
  
“What happened to her?” Dipper asked as your mother looked up with red puffy eyes.  
  
“I don’t know. The doctors are baffled, they say she’s in a coma but she has no injuries or anything. They don’t know when she’ll wake up” your mother choked out before she started to sob once again. The twins looked at one another, worried as one name came across their minds.  
  
‘ _Bill._ ’


End file.
